The Truth Assumptions Are Bad
by TheLadyG
Summary: This is a Oneshot, Hermione meets a Wiccan in a bookstore. This is designed to be insightful into Wicca and the nature of the Craft as compared to Harry Potter.


Disclaimer: TheLadyG (who is now in college) does not own the rights to Harry Potter or any Books or Bookstores mentioned here. TheLadyG would also like to thank drgnofdarkness for proof reading this.

* * *

Hermione knew that she had an obligation to both Harry and the wizarding world. She knew that she and Ron had to help Harry find the remaining Horcruxes and a way to destroy them. This duty prevented the trio from getting sidetracked, however when their search took them to Oxford, England, Hermione ran into the one temptation that she could not avoid, Blackwell's. As an avid reader and bibliophile, a book store with over three miles of shelved books was too much to resist. Besides, she convinced herself, there could be a book in there that would help them. What she found was a short girl on a stepstool straining to reach a book still well beyond her grasp. 

"Do you want any help?" Hermione asked as it seemed that the girl was about to climb up the bookshelf to get the book she was after.

"No, I got it," the girl replied, and hopping up she pushed the corner of the book, causing it to tip over onto its side. At which point she was able to grab the top of the book and pull it towards her. She then, without getting down, opened the book to the index, flipped through a few pages and with just as much effort as it took to get it down, replaced it on the shelf.

"Not what you were looking for."

"Nope."

"So what are you looking for? Perhaps I can help you," Hermione offered, knowing the frustration that comes with being near the book you want, but not being able to find it.

"Yes that would be wonderful," said the girl turning around to face Hermione for the first time. "I'm looking for books on magic in Ancient Greece," and then as an afterthought "or Rome, that would be good too."

"You're a witch?" Hermione asked surprised, she didn't think that the Ministry would allow wizarding books in a muggle bookstore.

"Oh Yes."

"And you just go around telling every one this?" Hermione really did not believe that the Ministry would put up with this.

"Well you asked, and I don't feel like hiding in the broom closet."

"Yes I did, but aren't you worried that a non-magical person would ask you?" Maybe, Hermione thought, she had wondered into a magical section of the bookstore, it was huge enough to have one, and thus this strange little witch knew there was no need for secrecy.

"All people are the same."

"I know that," Hermione replied somewhat angrily, she was muggle-born after all and knew that many wizard stereotypes were false. "However it would create a mess for the Ministry of Magic. Do you want them to have to erase the memory of everyone that you told?"

With that, the girl turned and replied in same condescending tone, "That's just Fantasy; real magic does not actually work like that."

"Yes it does." Hermione replied forcefully, she did not like being treated as if she knew nothing, "I should know. I too am a Witch."

The girl's only reply was to mutter fluffy bunny under her breath. This rude response provoked a very angry "What," from Hermione.

"Listen," the girl started, taking several deep breaths and folding her hands. "Real magic takes time to work, it's not instantaneous. Nor does it involve bright flashes of Hollywood trademarked light," at which time she reached up and gave the phrase quotation marks, "but chance encounters and coincidences, both of which are very easy to miss, even for the experienced witch. Also erasing someone else's memory would go against The Rede."

"The Rede?" Hermione asked, perhaps that woman was not insulting her but talking about something completely different.

"The Witch's Rede, _An harm ye none, do what ye will_." The girl must have seen the lack of recognition for this quote in Hermione's face because she quickly added, "you're not Wiccan are you?"

"I'm Afraid not."

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry. It's completely my fault. I know it's bad to assume and yet I do it any way. Next time I won't assume."

"Assume what?"

"When you said that you were a witch," she explained, "and then said things not true about the Wiccan religion, I assumed you were one of those people who use the name just to be cool, without any respect for the spiritual nature or the beliefs of people who actually practice The Craft."

After the girl fell silent, Hermione asked, "there's a religion for witches?" For Hermione was of a curious nature and would not be introduced to something without wishing to discover more.

"You make it sound like its unified," She laughed, smiling brightly her previous anger forgotten, "It's not. Wicca attracts people from all walks of life. That said, getting the Witch community to agree on almost anything is like, well, herding cats. It's also not a very well known religion, but I believe people are becoming more aware of it. Or I'm becoming more engrossed in Wiccan culture."

"Wiccan culture," Hermione said her eyes lighting up, "Can I assume that I can find some good books on it here?"

"Oh yes, loads. And," She said looking around at the massive ten thousand square foot book store, "I'm sure there around here somewhere. The trick is finding the good ones." She paused again this time to think and not for dramatic effect. "Power of the Witch is good, although I have yet to finish it."

"Yet too," Hermione started, it always amazed her that people could get a book and then not read it. "How long have you had it?"

"Over a year," was the girl's sheepish reply. She then hurried on with her statement, perhaps because she had saw the glare that Hermione was giving her, "I know, I know that's really bad on my part. However I do have a small defense."

"Which would be? Books are very important; you should at least finish the ones that you like."

"And I have," she defended, but upon seeing Hermione's level gaze hastily added, "for the most part. You see Power of the Witch would reference another book, The Kybalion for example, which is the most awesome philosophy book that I have ever read, and I would run out and buy and read the referenced book before continuing with Power."

"So, an easily distracted reader then."

"I guess you could say that, but not in the read, read, read, oh shiny, kind of way, more like the read, read, read, oh new book, kind of way."

"That still sounds like you don't finish any books."

"That it does," she consented, "But I do, I finished all the books that Power started me reading, like the Kybalion and Tao Te Ching which then made me read Art of War…"

"Wait, Art of War?" Hermione stopped her, surprised.

"Yeah, great book."

"Didn't you say that Wicca was peaceful, _An ye harm none do as ye will_?"

"You are right Art of War does sound like it would brake _harm none_ clause, but it'snot a book that teaches killing, but rather how to be a successful leader. A great book of strategy; it teaches a general how to avoid conflict if not necessary and how to use everything from the land to the enemies' psychology if conflict is necessary. I would highly recommend it."

At this description Hermione's interest was peaked, "where would I find this book?"

"Either in Chinese Philosophy or Business self-help."

"Well that seems slightly random, the second place that is," however she noticed that her escort was no longer paying attention to her, but rather waving across the isle. Thus, Hermione taped her on the shoulder and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm sorry one of my class mates just walked by." She said looking over her shoulder so that the boy would not disappear, "I would kind of like to catch up with him as I don't fancy taking the train back to London by myself."

"Oh well then you better hurry," Hermione waved her off, "nice meeting you."

"And nice meeting you too, May you find whatever you are looking for," the girl said while leaving. "Merry Part."

Hermione spent several more hours in the bookstore before returning to Harry and Ron. "Here," she said handing then each an identical black paperback book, "I've already read it but I believe it might be helpful."

* * *

AN: 

1) All the books mentioned by title are real and very good books, or at least I enjoyed them.

2) The Bookstore Blackwells is also real, I visited it during my senior trip to London, it was an amazing bookstore, I can see why Read Or Die has agents for the British Library as the main characters. What Books.

3) The girl that meets Hermione, who does not have a name, is based on me and I admit that now honestly and of my own free will. However I hope that I did not create my story appearance with the hope of making her smarter than Hermione only with the intention of passing knowledge both to her and you the reader about some differences between the Harry Potter world and the Wiccan religion. For I have seen Wicca mentioned several times in Harry Potter fanficts and I feel that the descriptions do not do it justice. If you have any questions please leave a review or e-mail me, I will be happy to respond.


End file.
